The invention relates to a process for handling, in particular for transporting, flexible film packs for cellulose products and similar deformable, soft products, the flexible film packs being gripped on the top side, and transported, by a suction head of a conveying apparatus and being introduced preferably into a container which is open at the top. The invention also relates to an apparatus for handling flexible packs of this type.
The packs which are to be handled are those which have soft, deformable contents and are enclosed on the outside by a thin film. The invention predominantly deals with the handling of flexible film packs for cellulose products, such as sanitary towels, nappies and paper handkerchieves. The aim is to introduce these flexible packs efficiently and reliably into a transporting container which is open at the top, namely a folding box. The intention is to ensure that for packaging reasons, but also to make optimum use of the folding box, the flexible packs are positioned in the box while being compressed slightly or having their volume reduced.
The predetermined volume of the flexible packs in the states in which they have been relieved of stress and pressure renders introduction into a smaller folding box problematic. Mechanical compression of the flexible packs is thus necessary, but involves additional outlay.